Gordon, I Want You
by imaginationdaydreams
Summary: Witness the unfolding relationship between a nymphet girl, Emanda, and Artemus. Underage and overexposed with murderous parents hung, she's placed in James's and Artie's protection, but crossing the state lines becomes a much harder journey for the three when Emanda believes she is in love with Artie. Is he a good enough man to say no? Friendship, love, and protection.
1. Emanda, wild and angry

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""May I go in there with her?" asked the stranger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The low down sheriff just shrugged and shook his head, "If 'n you recon you want to do that then I don't see a good need to stop ya."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stranger was let into my cell and the sheriff locked the door behind him to leave us alone. This man had a wide sort of head with thick, shiny hair in waves that were brushed off his forehead and combed behind his ears. He smiled at me and when I didn't smile back he clasped his hands behind his back and sighed; changing his approach at making an appeal to me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, how long are you in for?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just until I escape," I explained to the man, kicking at the dirt on the floor nonchalantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat down beside me, leaning low and getting to my height, "I see. Now, that is a pity. I was hoping to come by and see you again sometime."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't recon I'll be in here that long."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man who had yet still to tell me his name got up and leaned against the black metal bars of the cell, "When is someone coming to ah, bust you out?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I scoffed at his stupidity, "No one is coming. I'm gonna do it myself. What do you care anyhow?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, no reason in particular," he hummed, kicking at the dirt in thought as he saw me do earlier/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At that the stranger went to the door and still without even telling me his name called for the sheriff to let him out. Oh, how I wished I could do that. The two men left the room and that was about all that happened that day. I spent all that night trying to escape./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I had fallen asleep on that same dirty floor. The bench wasn't much comfier. The next morning came and I was awoken by that same fella coming back to my cell, "No luck, eh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ya, ya what's it to you?" I asked, gathering myself to my feet and brushing the dirt off of my creamy linen shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if I told you I could help you out of here?" The man asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not so."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man called for the sheriff again and they nodded to each other. The sheriff opened the cell door. The stranger walked out the door then turned around and called for me, "Are you coming?" Hesitantly, I walked out after him and shot the sheriff a death stare that he indignantly huffed at./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We walked out into the street, ah to be free again. "Well, thanks mister. I'll be seeing ya."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, no you don't. That wasn't part of the deal I made to that sheriff. You have to come with me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't leave one jail just to go to another now, a day more and I would have gotten myself out without yer help."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't worry. I'm not out to hurt you. Come on, I want you to meet my associate."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Associate?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ya, a friend of mine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How long do I have to be with you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm getting you out of town so we can find you someplace nice to stay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well thanks a lot," I deadpanned ", as long as it ain't with no lawmen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Isn't."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I didn't realize he was merely correcting my spoken form./p 


	2. James, Meet Emanda

"Who is your friend?" the tall man inquired.

"Emanda," the sheepish Gordon replied.

The former man gave an odd look to the later and then took the effort to peer down at me. Ragged and unkempt of temper as I was, he seemed friendly to my existence. Still, I felt like we were interrupting his work or something. After all, he had been charting things on a map in the library when we walked in. It is basic knowledge of human behaviors that people who have anything to do with other people do not usually spend time in libraries staring at maps.

"Nice to meet you, Emanda. I'm James; James West," the tall man bent at his waist to greet me.

" I'm Rushmore. I mean, that is my last name that is, sir. I have a last name too and, uh- that is it. Nice to meet you too," I stumbled over my words as Mr. West gave a small smile to his friend and an awkward silence ensued.

"You you usually go by Rushmore?" James inquired.

"It was a very important name to my family. We all went by Rushmore," I explained. Gordon scrambled to explain.

"It will only be for a while," he promised.

"What will only be for a while, Gordon?"

"Her; I mean that she is going to be with us for a while."

"I don't follow you," James retorted as he glanced unruffled at his gold pocket watch.

"Emanda has been placed in my custody until we can find her a good home," Gordon blurted out visibly nervous of his friend's reply.

"Her parents?"

"Dead, with nasty reputations in this town, I might add. No one here will take her here so I told the sheriff we would take her to Louiseville with us."

I tried to pretend I wasn't listening.

"We can't have a girl like that around!" James nearly shouted as Gordon calmed him down.

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it."

Something inside me felt good when he said that.

James gave me a skeptical look, "Alright, Arty. You just make sure you keep track of her and keep her out of my way. I'm going to go to the saloon."

"Wait for me, I'll come with you."

"Oh no you won't. You've got the girl to take care of."

Gordon looked down at me and searched my form over with his eyes as James strode out the library door.

When he had finally left Arty took me by the hand and took us back to his train car.

"Sorry I'm in the way, Mr. Gordon," it sounded sadder than I meant to.

"No trouble at all and please - call me Arty," he requested as he got out some bread from one of the wooden drawers.

"Sure thing."

"How old are you anyways?" inquired the man with eyes filled to the brim with genuine curiosity.

I liked how he spoke to me like I was a real person, an adult that is.

I held nine fingers out in front of my face.

"Land sakes! You are practically a woman!" he let out with a laugh and a mischievous smile.

"You really think so!?" I shouted as I jostled up and down on the bed.

His eyes were so beautiful and brown. They were so big and warm and he was just about the friendliest person I had ever met.

"Yes, I really think so," Gordon replied in an amused voice.

I scooted closer to him to lay my head on his chest. He seemed a little troubled by it and he looked about the room and at the door and window, but he didn't stop me.

"Arty?" I asked, playing with the pearl buttons on his vest. Now he seemed quite nervous and I felt him start to get up. "Will you sing to me?" Suddenly, he was relaxed again. It was as if he was afraid I was going to ask him something embarrassing. "Sure," he croaked out.

His song wasn't all that great, but I enjoyed his efforts. Soon I was asleep and him singing to me was the last sweet thing I remember.


	3. A Not So Pleasant Awakening

Later that night there was a knock on the door. James was sitting in a chair across the room reading a book and Gordon bolted out of the other room looking incredibly well dressed to answer it. He opened it with a bow as he introduced a beautiful lady into the room. She was stunning. I instantly disliked her.

"Angeline! So good to see you again," James got up from his chair and sat the book face down on the table

"The pleasure is all mine," spoke the over dressed woman.

"Ang, this is young Emanda, the girl I was telling you about over the phone," Gordon introduced us, suddenly remembering my existence.

"Charming," she studied me and I became self conscious of my clothing as compared to her's, "we better get going, Darling."

"Gordon grabbed his hat and gave James a wink before disappearing into the night with her. I could hear her giggling at his word and whatever else he was doing as they left for town.

"Gordon shook his head ever so slightly before sitting back down with his book. I just sat there on the edge of the bed; still fuming inside. I wasn't often jealous, but when I was I really was.

A few minutes passed by before the tall man looked up from his book.

"He will be back you know."

My expression must have given me away.

"I know."

"What is bothering you then?"

"Nothing."

And with that I crawled back under the covers and plotted revenge against this women whom I felt I could not compete with.


	4. A Plan Of Action

The next morning I found James still reading his book.

"Good morning, Miss," he greeted me.

"Morning, James," I replied, still noticeably miffed from last night.

I waddled over to the looking glass to wash my face; and I could hardly reach, but upon seeing my own plain face let out a sigh, "She sure is pretty."

"No prettier than you will ever be," came James still looking at his book.

"I bet Gordon really likes her."

"Little miss, Gordon really likes all the girls or at least he pretends to. I don't think he really loves her, he just likes the feeling," he tried to explain, "he likes it when girls run their fingers over his hands and tell him he is strong and whisper things in his ear and giggle; things like that."

"What feeling?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through my hair to try and fix it before Gordon woke up.

"Oh, you know, the usual, the warm feeling you get when you see someone beautiful."

"You mean like the feeling I get when I see Gordon?" My cheeks red and hot as glowing embers.

This was the first time James looked up from his book.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gordon smirked as he opened the blinds on the train door.

I ran past him and under his arms outside the door, hiding my face from him as I did, to hide my embarrassment. What if he had heard me?

James had lept out of his chair and pushed passed the still bewildered Artie as I ran out the door. I had made it away from the car but he chased after me calling my name. I ran as hard as I could away from him but when he gained up on me, which didn't take him long I surrendered and he wrapped himself around me and took me to the ground with him.

"Just where do you think you are running away to, miss? What do you mean you love Artie?"

We both lay there panting heavily in a pile.

"Forget about it! Just please forget about it!" by face was red and I clutched my fist in anger; anger that I had ever even told him, that my parents were dead, that Artie was too good for me, that i was stupid enough to ever love him, and now that I was in near tears and looking as childlike as ever. He released me from my grip and we got back on out feet; he offered me a hand up but declined with a, "No, thank you."

I could hear the men discussing their plans for the day as I sat outside in the cool morning air and dreamed.

James was going to go out to look for someone and I didn't know what Gordon was suppose to do, but I had a plan. James wanted Gordon to not leave me alone, but it wouldn't be hard to sneak away.

I was given some pennies by James when he left. He told me it was to buy something nice for myself, candy presumably. It was the only money I had besides the little bit I still had saved in the pocket of my dirty outfit. That afternoon Gordon took me into town. I hadn't told him of the money James gave me, so he gave me a few more pennies. We passed by the tavern and went to the store. I convinced Gordon to go over to the tavern for a drink and that I would buy my candy and then meet him outside. He gave me a few pennies as he left and I waved goodbye.

Now what was it that the girl last night had that I didn't? Looks. That is what. I needed something to snag Gordon. There is was; a cute little shirt that I could work as a dress.

"Excuse me," I squeaked to the salesclerk as I pointed to the deep red, velvet shirt with a matching bow, "I would like that."

The clerk looked at me shocked but got it down for me anyway. I had just enough for it and a licorice whip. I stuffed the shirt under mine and then ducked behind the building to slip in on under what I was wearing. It was lumpy but I didn't think anyone would notice. I felt like a million bucks in it. Surely this would make Gordon realize I wasn't a little girl; I was a woman.

I met him outside the bar and could smell liquor on his breath. James was going to be gone until tomorrow afternoon, so we headed back to the train car to make dinner.

After we had finished our bread and soup and I had helped with the dishes, Gordon worked on some sort of thing with chemicals and I slipped into the other room to get ready to try my tricks on him. I really had no idea what I was doing, but I had seem some of the girls in town before. It couldn't be that difficult. I slipped the dirty shirt and pants off to reveal my naked shoulders and legs with the crushed velvet shirt hanging just below my bottom. I let my hair out of their braids and combed them out with my fingers producing elegant waves. I had stolen a beet from the kitchen and hurriedly sliced it open to rub over my cheeks in big circles and then glide it over my lips. There! Now I was ready. I was scared, but I was ready. I wanted to show him I was just as good if not better than his prissy Angeline or the girls in town. Shaking all thoughts of worry and self consciousness off I strode out to the main room with bare feet and a twinkle in my eye. Gordon was looking devastatingly handsome as ever with his white sleeves rolled up and his eyes fixed on his chemicals. He looked up after a while to see me lounging in one of the chairs in a rather provocative position.

"Where did that come from?" Gordon asked with a shake in his voice.

"The storekeeper sold it to me."

"You didn't steal it?"

"Nope. I wanted to look nice."

"What did he sell it to you for?"

"A lady never reveals how much she spend, Gordon."

"Fair enough, but what did you pay him with?" He looked concern.

"What do you mean? The usual way. It isn't all that hard really. Any idiot can do it."

He looked sick enough to pass out on his chemistry equipment, "You better sit down. You don't look so good."

He looked at me still shocked and I hadn't a clue why. Was he really that upset I had spent the candy money on some nice new clothes. Maybe he suspected James had also given me some. I guess I should have told him.

"Now how do I look?"

"You look... very nice… but you better put some more clothes on before you catch a cold." he looked down at the ground as he spoke and hopped of the couch from beside me to grab his coat off the rack and throw it back at me. It was awful nice of him to offer me his coat.

"Thank, Artie."

"Don't mention it."

Nervously he fiddled with the glass bottle of green liquid boiling on the counter and then read part of a random book from his shelf of boring technical books before playing around with a magnifying glass on some other bottle of liquid.

Yes! That was it. I knew it. I was so good at this flirtatious business that I has making the man wild with cravings for me. I walked up behind him to run my fingers down his hip clothed in fine fabrics, much more expensive than I had ever felt. He ignored me.

"I suppose I should go to bed."

"I suppose you better."

"Tell me a bedtime story? Please?"

"Alright," Gordon heaved, "but you stay in bed."

"Of course. What are you going to read to us?"

"Nothing but the very best; Shakespeare, m'lady."

Gordon sat down on the bed looking visibly concerned as I traced circles on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he quickly opened a large book.

"What? You don't like it?"

"That isn't what I asked you. What are you doing?"

"So you do like it?"

He closed the book quite quickly, got up off the bed immediately, and walked out the door. I heard the train car door open and shut. Looking out the windows I saw him go back towards town. Mission failed, sweet Emanda. Better luck next time. I didn't try for Gordon again like that for many years and things were always slightly stressed between us. It was just one of those things people didn't really detect and maybe even Gordon or I forgot about from time to time, but it was still always there. I felt like a complete fool and even worse a failed fool./p


	5. In town

The day was hot with summer in full swing. Artemus and I had headed into town for some errands, a practical vacation for him from his seemingly never ending job. So far we had looked over some very fine saddles for sale, as James's had been drowned in a river during one of their latest missions. He was borrowing mine for now, and I was riding with Artie until we could get James a new one. We had also picked up our mail at the post office, although there wasn't much there. There was a bit of a line though, and the fella in front of us was giving us sort of sideways glances. Artie told me he had a bill or two to pay while he was there and that I better wait outside. So, I sat on a barrel outside to wait for him and to admire all the pretty dresses the women wore in that town. The fella that had just been in front of us in line dropped a dark blue letter in the dust while I was out there, but by the time I saw it, he was already quite some ways away. I called out to him, but he didn't hear me. Curious what was inside, I opened it. Just then, Artie came out asking where the man in front of us in line had went.

"I swear it; I never saw that man before in my life. I just picked up the letter he dropped. He didn't take it back, so I opened it. That was all. No big deal," I explained, still holding the opened letter in my grubby paws.

"Alright. I believe you, but you should also know better than to go around snooping people's mail," Artie scolded.

"It wasn't any good to him. He just left it there."

"But it didn't do you much good to read it either, now did it?"

"And I bet you would just love to know, now wouldn't you?"

"Well-"

"You just told me it wasn't nice to snoop… I bet you'll never guess."

"I don't care what it said. I don't care, not one teeny, tiny bit."

I wasn't convinced. "Good. I will just leave it right here then," I said, as I left the hand scrawled letter folded back up all nicely on an overturned barrel, "just in case that man sees he's lost it and comes looking. May I meet you for lunch at the cafe next door at one? I have a few things I want to do in town first."

"Sure. That would be fine. You go and have yourself a good time and I'll see you at one."

"At one. It's a date."

I knew just as soon as I turned my back that brown eyed liar would be knuckles deep on that blue enveloped letter. I didn't care much; it wasn't a very important letter. At least I didn't think so.


	6. Food, my Love

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come and get it!" Shouted Artie from the train car's kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The smell of flavorful steak with salt and pepper potato wedges had been filling the interior like a cloud from a knock out bomb. I hated it. I mean, how was I supposed to keep getting out of eating? It was almost like Artie was cooking with more frequency just because I had been refusing to eat lately. I had been at it for 13 days already, so close to two whole weeks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not hungry," I called back as I continued to write in my diary, "but thanks anyways."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A firm hand planted on my shoulder and I shrugged it off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Artie was looking down at me, "Emanda, eat."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you I'm just not hungry today."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you feeling alright?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm fine," I shot back, angrier than I wanted to, "I'm fine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't a lie. I was fine. I just didn't want to eat. I wanted to hear Artie say how light I was if he needed to pick me up and out of danger from harm's way. I wanted James' shirt to be looser on me and give me a tiny, childlike form. I wanted to be thinner so that I could stretch better and pull off graceful stunts like James and disappear in the hands of Artie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, alright then," he resigned, "dinner is out there if you want it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you Artie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turned to leave the room, "And Emanda? You look lovely today."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you Artie. You look especially handsome."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With that he gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder before whistling off to the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A few more days went by and I just got hungrier./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you in here?" Mr. West knocked on my door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I got up from the necklace I was making on the floor to let him in, but my vision started to blackout from the bottom up like it had earlier. The darkness crept up and up. Next thing I knew I had hit the door hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I learned later that Mr. West had shook on the door handle and demanded I let him in when he heard me hit. He shouted for Artie and picked the lock on the door. Gently he pushed it open, because I had fallen against it. I wasn't out for long, but it was long enough for them to carry me to the couch in the parlor. I woke right up and was just fine, but Mr. West demanded answers of me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That is it Missy, tonight I put my foot down. You are going to sit here with us in the parlor and I am going to watch you eat. You are not allowed to pass out like that again. Do you hear me? Never again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was very angry with me. It wasn't the comfort or the pity that I expected of him. It wasn't the romantic version I had played out in my mind at night./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You were very stupid to not eat when I told you to. What kind of secret agent passes out when they stand up? How are you going to fight like that? What were you thinking?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Leave me alone!" I fought back the tears, "I just wanted to be skinny; beautiful like all the women you and Artie hang around."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""James," Artie stepped in for the first time, "Jim, don't be so hard on her. I… I think I understand."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was enough for me. I stomped out of the room hoping James felt every bit of my anger and maybe even a little sorry he wasn't so comforting to me. I slammed the door shut so hard I was afraid the window might break./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What was all that about?" I Mr. West shouted at his associate from the other side of the wooden door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At that Gordon lowered his voice, "I… I need to go talk to her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was some discussion between them that only came as mumbling to me as I instinctively peered in the looking glass to tidy my appearance before a swift knocking and a quiet voice came to me, "Emanda, it is me. Let me in."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat down on my bed with me as he thought of exactly what he wanted to say, "I know why you are doing this… but I want you to know that I find you a very attractive, young lady. You don't need to starve yourself to get my attention."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maybe what I was doing was stupid. Maybe James was right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not going to make you eat," he continued, "but I would enjoy it very much if you would accompany me alone tonight for dinner."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't have to do that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I would like it very much, M. Can you be ready in 5 minutes?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I nodded my head, "Thanks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're welcome. Now, come on. Let's get on from this sadness. You don't need it and I don't either."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He ruffled my hair playfully and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before we folded into warm, little hug./p 


	7. 6 Years Later

6 years later.

"Artie! Don't you get it? I want you! I want you to take me in your arms and leave me shaking under your touch!" I screamed in agony. I didn't mean to be that direct, but these feelings had been building up in me for a torturous amount of years already and he wasn't making it any easier by not understanding all of it.

"I can't do that Emanda," Artie shouted forcefully, sitting down by my side, "For the love of all things sacred and pure you are 15!"

"I know I am. What difference does it make?"

"Now, listen to me. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean to be angry with you," Artie mended the obvious hurt, "One day you are going to understand why I am saying no and you will be able to thank me."

I didn't know what to say I had always shown my best side to him and tried to give him his space. Things were going so well and he had been so nice to me. Didn't he want me too? I doubted again that day for the hundredth time if I was good enough, pretty enough for him.

"I've wanted since before most people think a girl can want a man and I have continued to feel that way ever since."

Artemus buried his face in his hands and then pulled his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Why me?" he muttered between his fingers.

"If not know, when?"

"When you are a woman."

"I am a woman."

"When the world says you are a woman."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

I still wanted him heart, body, soul and mind. His face was so perfect to me and his voice was like no other person I had ever met. It just melted me to a puddle of giddy coyness. I had imagined his voice night after night whispering in my ear. When I needed a shoulder to cry on he was there. When I needed a friend he was there and I loved him.

"You aren't making any sense to me! Gordon! I want you, for the sake of all things sane and pleasurable, I want you," I pleaded as I stood with him in the middle of the train car's living room.

The emerald green and bright gold yellow curtains were unfluttered by the beginning of fall breeze passing through every window. The air was warm and sweet and invigorating. The colors in Gordon's eyes shone brighter and my words for him got mulled over and over again in my mind like rocks in the river bed that shown with the same brilliance as his eyes within this very car; glinting they had been for years.

"I have wanted you since I was a little girl and I have never stopped wanting you," I detested, "and I am no longer a little girl!"

"Emanda," Gordon began, taking my hand in his with a touch that halted by exasperated breath, "I know you have."

"And! Well, what are you going to do about it?" I thoroughly questioned him as I forced his hand off of mine and took a step back as I did so, "So you have known about it? Who could be dumb enough to not know about it? And why would you do something about it now after having not done a single thing since the very beginning?"

His brown paisley jacket was straightened by his rough, manly hands and his white linen shirt that I so desperately desired to rip off his body was also adjusted before he continued. Following in the same fashion I fixed my hair and pulled down on the hem of my dress with equally hot headed flair.

"I will tell you exactly why I never did anything about it before," Gordon began.

"I'd love to hear your reasoning now," I retorted as I sat down on the arm of the yellow sofa to listen to this dream of an explanation.

He regained his composure and considered his words before exploding, "Because you were no more than a love sick child!"

"Why should that stop you?"

"I will tell you why. I have done wrong by people in the past but I genuinely care about you and I didn't want to do anything until I knew you were able to handle it. It wasn't about what was 'legal' or 'sane' it was about you being okay. Your family was killed and James and I were all you had for a long while. I didn't want to take that away from you."

I was dead silent. This isn't what I was expecting.

"As for what I am going to do about it?" Gordon now screamed at me furiously as he jumped and landed with both feet squarely in front of me, "Stand up."

"What?"

I said, "Stand. Up."

The light poured in the windows and I swallowed my breath mixed with the warm scent of the flowers and grass outside. Sweat gathered on Gordon's brow and all traces of fear flooded between his expression and mine.

I gathered myself to my feet before him just to have him push me back down on the sofa from where I had just come up then landed on top of me grabbing me by the jaw and kissed the the air of life out of me. A leg on either side of my hips, he squoze deeply into me and thrusted his body into mine. He held me down passionately, savagely, and hungrily. Kiss after kiss and thrust of clothed body by thrust he made love to me. And then he stopped.

What was that?!

"That was me doing something about it. There is lots of adventure still ahead of us on this train. I see no need to rush to the finish line," he quipped, "I quite enjoyed kissing you. There is a taste of vanilla taffy about you."

And with that he got up, did nothing to tidy his disheveled appearance and returned to reading his book with a wildly sexed up appearance that now matched his soul; shirt unbuttoned, undone belt, sweaty hair falling over his face, and all.

Well, it sure took him long enough.


	8. Take Me

The clock struck 5pm on the mantelpiece. It was an early dinner. The chicken and rice still steamed on the table and the candles were freshly glowing. James had gone out to the tavern for the night and Arty insisted on staying home. I would have gone with James, but I was still too young to be drinking in public according to them, even though I was now 17. Artie and I had not given ourselves over to making love with each other since that time two years ago and once when we kissed after I had thought he had died in a fight James and he got into with some scoundrels. It just hadn't felt right to. I still loved him though and he, ever the clever actor, was hard to read on the subject.

Gordon had dressed in his usual fancy white shirt with the brown and gold detailed vest with the shiny chocolate ascot and matching jacket and trousers. His regular style was more understated and well cut than West's, but it felt more authentic; comfortable like and royal. It fit his role as an actor quite well.

They had me dressed in floor length dresses by now, as much as I disliked them at times I did desire the general attention that I got in them. I still wasn't fond of tightly cut or stuffy and unbreathable ones though.

We properly engaged in dinner at the table and we passed one another the usual compliments on the other's cooking and taste in spices and techniques. I asked him how the book he was reading was going and he inquired if I still enjoyed painting when I had the time. I did. I had been painting him again lately, something I hadn't done for a while. I had been living with them for 8 years now, which was nearly half my life, so I had the time to study both of their faces and mannerisms and ways of speaking, and yet still my heart had agreed with my mind, crazy as it was, that I still enjoyed Artie more than any other man I had ever been with. I just didn't know how to go about talking about it.

"Em?" Artie looked up at me from his plate and sat down his wine glass that he had been drinking out of more heavily than usual this evening, "do you... do you still enjoy Shakespeare?"

"Well, yes Artie, maybe not as much as you do, but yes."

"I should like to, with your permission, quote the great man himself this evening."

This was nothing out of the usual. He often quoted the great masters of times gone by. He lived it, breathed it.

"Crabbed age and youth cannot live together: Youth is full of pleasance, age is full of care; Youth like summer morn, age like winter weather, youth like summer brave, age like winter bare: youth is full of sport, age's breath is short, youth is nimble, age is lame: youth is hot and bold, age is weak and cold, youth is wild, and age is tame: age, I do abhor thee, youth, I do adore thee; O! my Love, my Love is young! Age, I do defy thee. O sweet shepherd, hie thee, for methinks thou stay'st too long."

"That was real pretty," I wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"A toast my dear, for I do think we have proved the good poet wrong." And with that he poured me a drink and we toasted our success.

Heartily we enjoyed the rest of our dinner and cleared everything away.

Thinking of what we could do for the evening I went to fetch him a cigar, he seemed in a good mood, quite proud of himself really. "Come over here and I'll give you a light!" I yelled to him for he was still in the other room. He thanked me from the other room and walked towards the couch I was sitting on to get it. I lit it in my own mouth teasingly, but he pulled it out from between my lips before I could breath it in. "Tsk tsk," he scolded me playfully.

He sat on the couch beside me and I lay my head on his shoulder, taking his hand in mine. "Artie?" I asked him in a sweet, girlish voice.

He tilted his head in recognition. "Artie, I love you."

"I love you too," he drug on his cigar.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"How about them other girls?"

"Those other girls?" he corrected me before continuing, "I am not interested in those other girls."

"Are you interested in me?" I plainly asked him.

He gave it a moment of false consideration for dramatic and nonchalant effect, "Mhmm."

He snuffed his cigar out on the tray behind me by reaching around me and then leaving his arm there.

I leaned over to kiss him, but placed one on his cheek instead. He ran a hand through my hair and caressed my jaw.

"I feel funny around you," I confessed.

"You can tell me anything, Em," his voice was softer, more tender and sincere than I normally heard from him, "you feel funny, how?"

"Well," I nervously shifted, "my face feels warm and my stomach hurts and I get scared and nervous easy."

"Go on."

"Well, and my breath gets all messed up and I always want to stand up straight and act all perfect and stuff."

"I'm quite flattered and I like when you do that. I'm not going to say you shouldn't try and impress me, that is part of the magic of being in love with someone. You want to be your best for them. Don't feel like you have to try too hard for me though. I think that everything you have done, you have done just as perfectly as you could and that is good enough for me or any man who you want."

"I want you."

Everything happened so quickly as soon as those three words left my lips. We both knew it was happening and we didn't stop ourselves.

And with that I pulled him by his shirt down on top me so that he rested with his hard belt buckle between my soft thighs. My stomach burned and our mouths clashed warm and wet. My dress rode up on my thighs and he was clawing the neckline off my shoulders. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and guttural groans leaked out between them.

The weight of his chest smashed up against mine and I pulled my hair out of its bow.

"Emanda," Gordon breathed, "I want you too."

He pressed my open hand on his clothed, hardened cock and hissed in sexual tension. How long had he been wanting me to do that? He was hard and hot and little drops were soaking through his pinstripe trousers. He cursed deeply as I gave him a firm, full squeeze. Still holding his hand over mine he rubbed my hand up against himself the same seductive way I had caught him doing that one time before. The other times he had tried to keep his distance, but I saw the look in his eyes. My body felt dizzy and my mind got all clouded and dazed. His hand slipped up under my dress and when I felt him moving my clothing to the side I flinched and lurched back from him. He just gave me a smile and continued on his way. I was so wet already and the thought of him touching me made it worse. His finger finally touched me and it was like the sky had opened up and shot through to heaven. It was finally happening and I couldn't have been happier or more scared in all my life.

"Aaaaagh, Gaw-Gah-Gorrrdon," my voice cried out, "Oh my gahhh."

He purred in my ear as he plunged his middle to the hilt into me. A sharp cry arose in the air as he moved inside of me.

"You feel so good, Emanda," Gordon spoke loud and clear, "I can't believe I held out this long."

"Neither can I," I hissed.

I took his finger out and lifted it to his mouth from under my skirts; tasting the liquid on it and savoring every drop. His eyes got wild and savage. He pulled me closer to him, closer to his cock. His thumb circled my clit soaked in his spit. I held on to his arm as he did so and the pleasure built inside of me when he slid two fingers deep in to me spreading them apart to stretch even more. The pain made me cry out and I came immediately against his hand. His sleeves were sweaty and wet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe we have a Sadist on our hands," Gordon announced with great grandeur.

"Gordon?! What was that!?"

"You orgasmed, Dear."

"Orgasmed?"

"Yes, you are a woman now."

I asked the first question that came into my mind, "Can I make you do that?"

"But of course," he chided gaily.

He glanced down at the large bulge in his trousers. So large, in fact, that is was distorting the pin stripe pattern. I undid his belt and trousers to free him, red and salty. He guided my hand over it and slid my fist back and forth over him until I learned the motion. His eyes rolled back in his head and he shook from head to toe. A few minutes went by and my hands started to get sore, so when Gordon wasn't looking I slipped him into my mouth so my hands could rest. Quite to my innocent surprise he yelped when I did.

"Are you okay?" I asked fearfully as I dropped him out of my mouth.

"I'm fine! That was just wonderful!" he laughed, "You just caught me off guard."

"Oh."

I picked him back up and slid his back over my tongue. it wasn't long until he was grabbing my by the head and me over him so that he went down my throat quite some ways. His fists tightened in my hair and he let out a scream as warm, foul tasting liquid squirted down my throat and coated the inside of my mouth. He cried out again and again as he kept ramming us together and with ever hit he squirted some more. I was afraid it wouldn't ever stop and he got louder and more vulnerable and terrifying with each scream until finally he held me on as hard as he could and shot his final squirt. I swallowed hard, scrambling for something to wash that taste out of my mouth as I wiped my face ashamedly on my dress.

"That was the best thing ever," Gordon confided in me. He was face down in the sofa and breathing heavily. His hair was matted and sweaty and his clothes were an awful wrinkly mess.

"So that was an orgasm?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, my dear Emanda. That was an orgasm. I have never cum so hard in all my life. What did you think of it?"

"It was terrifying," I conceded, "but I liked it a lot... I would do it again."

"I would take you up on that offer, but there is still more that a man and woman can do together."

I knew what he was talking about.

"Shouldn't we be married for that first?"

"If that is how you feel about it. This isn't how I imagined asking you, but now is as good a time as any..."

He couldn't possibly be offering me...

"Emanda..."

"Yes...?"

"Will you marry me...?"

"I... yes. Yes, Artie, I will. Oh my goodness thank you!"

He wrapped me in a warm and tight embrace. We both cried tears of happiness.

"Even as all my years onstage those were the hardest lines I have ever spoken, m'lady, and believe me I rehearsed them. Over and over again I rehearsed them."

"So did I, but even with all the imagining and playing pretend I think that real life was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. I love you so, so much."


End file.
